


A Good Master

by Pieceofship



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Chubby!Lapis, Edging, Feedee!Lapis, Feeder!Reader, Feedism, NSFW, Other, Pet Play, Petplay, Reader's gender is never stated so all readers of all genders can enjoy, Smut, Stuffing, Vibrators, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: Lapis loves to be spoiled by her master.





	

You hum a tuneless melody as you made your way to the barn, taking a brief moment to admire what gorgeous weather Beach City was having today. Warm and sunny without a cloud in the sky, complete with a gentle breeze to ensure you kept cool on such a bright and beautiful day. The squawk of seagulls overhead makes you caustically step to the left of the path. Long story short, you been pooped on once from a gull flying above you and had no intention of letting that happen a second time, especially now. Rather then the scent of the salty ocean air drifting into your nostrils, the oily smell of fast food is all you can smell. In your left hand is a gigantic fast food bag with grease stains here and there, in the other your holding your drink tray that has one large drink and a medium one, and dangling in that second hand as well is a little black bag, just a little something you picked up at the little sex shop on the other side of town. But that's for later, hopefully Lapis is hungry.

It's not long until your at the front of the barn, you set down the fast food bag briefly to open the barn's door, then pick it up again before entering.

"Lapis?" you call.

No response.

You pout and raise the bag of food and give it a shake, as if it was a bag of cat or dog treats... Which actually it kind of was. 

"I have food." and after you say that a tiny blue head pops out of one of the lofts, Lapis blinks and climbs down the ladder. You can't help but chuckle softly, only coming whenever you had food, how typical. 

It's hard to believe Lapis Lazuli was stick thin when you first met her when you stumbled across the barn by accident, she and her old roommate showed you there art (or meep-morphs as they called them) and you kept coming back. Peridot was a good friend, but it was Lapis Lazuli you felt a connection with. Soon you two began to hang out alone together, and eventually you ended up confession an attraction to her. Romantic feelings were a bit confusing for Lapis, but she said she liked you and didn't want whatever you too had to end, but wanted more as well. 

Then came the kinky shit. 

You always thought Lapis was cute when she ate, but lately you been bombarded with this fantasy of feeding her more and more, watching her grow plump and wanting to spoil her until she was your pampered little pussycat. Eventually you became flustered and acted awkwardly, which led to Lapis demanding why you were being so strange. It was then you came clean about your fantasy and fetish, constantly reassuring Lapis it would be okay if she wasn't into it and it wouldn't affect the relationship at all. Much to your shock and delight, Lapis wanted to actually go through with your fantasy! So here you were nearly a year later, and both of you were loving every bit of it.

You smile and give the bag another shake and smile as you look down at Lapis, who was on all fours. "I got your favourite." you muse.

Stars, she was so beautiful right now. Thanks to you she gain so much weight. Her once flat stomach was now so round and soft, spilling over her dark blue shorts and on full display thanks to the little dark blue bra she was clad in. Her thighs were thicker and touched, and her cheeks gotten so chubby and were so fun to kiss. Lapis looks up at you and lets out a happy meow. Another thing you two where into, pet play. It just gave you an excuse to pamper Lapis some more, plus she looked so cute in her white fluffy cat ears and tail.

"Hungry, aren't you?" you coo and you both sit down on the ground. Digging through the bag you get Lapis her usual meal. Three double bacon cheeseburgers with extra pickles, a box of fries, onion rings, a six pack of chicken nuggets, and a large strawberry milkshake to wash everything down. 

Lapis meows again with glee as you hand over the meal to her. She unwraps one burger and digs into it. You chuckle as you watch her, it's so cute to see her eat. With one burger already down the hatch, Lapis grabs the second one and takes a large bite out of it, a trickle of grease drips down her chin. You smile and grab a napkin and wipe the trickle away.

"Someone's a messy eater." you joke.

Lapis pays no attention to you and makes quick work of the second burger before taking a big slurp of her milkshake. She then starts on her onion rings, shovelling them into her mouth quickly.

"They aren't going to run away." you tease.

Lapis breaks character for a moment to give a muffled 'fuck you' then polished off the little box of onion rings. She's about to grab her box of chicken nuggets, but you quickly snatch them away before she can.

"Hey!" Lapis glares at you with an angry frown.

"Last time I've checked, kitties can't talk." you reminded, getting out a nugget and dangling it just above Lapis's nose. "Now, what do pretty kitties say?" 

"Meow." she says flatly.

"I guess you don't want your nuggets." you tease with a smirk. "Shame too, they look so nice and tender." 

Fed up with your taunting, Lapis Lazuli flips you off before taking a quick sip of her shake, then finally letting out a proper little meow.

"Good girl." you praise and allow Lapis to eat the chicken nugget from your hand. You grinned and pick up another nugget, holding it in front of her mouth.

Lapis licked her lips and happily polished off the second nugget with glee, letting out a happy little purr. Once again you pluck another chicken nugget from its grease stained box of a home, and held it up to Lapis's lips again, and as usual she eats it cheerfully.

"Good kitty." you praise and give her head a rub. Then you get the fourth nugget, Lapis eats it with ease. Then another one down the hatch and finally you fed her the last chicken nugget. "Hungry kitty, aren't you?" you coo, setting the empty box aside and you take a drink of your own soda.

In the meanwhile Lapis decided to shovel the fries into her mouth before they grew gross and soggy. Wow, no matter how many times you saw her eat her usual fast food feast it always left you amaze. To think it used to be difficult for her to eat even one single patty burger and fries, but thanks to you're encouragement Lapis could eat a feast like this with ease. Maybe you should start ordering more food then? Lapis would probably like a few more nuggets and maybe that new rib sandwich or whatever that fast food place called it. Once Lapis starts on her third and final burger, you remember you also got yourself a fish sandwich. You reach into the large fast food bag and get your sandwich, but just as you unwrapped your fish sandwich, you take a moment to glance at Lapis, who was already done with her last burger and giving you those big sad eyes.

You pout, unable to resist her charm you hand over the sandwich. Lapis gleefully smiles and digs into the fish sandwich, a bit of tartar sauce dripping from the sandwich and onto Lapis's round gut. Yup, you definitely got to start ordering more food for Lapis if she was gonna beg for yours. She devours your sandwich in a matter of seconds, wipes the tartar sauce off her gut and polishes off her milkshake, letting out a loud burp afterwards. She purrs happily and lazily lies down on her side. You chuckle and scoot over to her, giving her full belly a rub.

"My kitten nice and full now?" she nods when you ask her that. "Good, I like a full kitten." 

Lapis keeps purring as you keep rubbing, her purrs are music to your ears, as well as the gurgling noise her stomach makes as it digests the fast food she ate. Nothing makes you happier than seeing her like this. Perfectly plump, full, and relaxed. You especially enjoy that fact you and your dear kitty can indulge in these kinks without her roommate pestering you or her anymore since Peridot moved out and moved in with her lover Jasper. So you were free to spoil your kitten as much as you desire. Speaking of which....

You glance at the little black bag you set aside earlier. Now is good a time as ever.

"I got you something else." you explain, Lapis lazily opens an eye and looks at you. "What kind of master would I be if I didn't spoil my pretty kitty." you say as you get up and get the bag.

Lapis sits up and looks at the bag, tilting her head in curiosity, letting out a little meow. You grin and reach into the bag, pulling out a hot pink bullet vibrator that you bought at a sex shop. The two of you share a mischievous little smirk as your eyes meet.

"Does my pussycat wanna play?" you teasingly ask.

Lapis smiles and eagerly nods. 

After having to find a pair of scissors to cut through the hard plastic that kept the toy sealed and the both of you turning the barn inside out in search for batteries (because being the dumb-ass you are, you forgot to see if the vibrator came with batteries) but eventually the vibrator is out of its case and working.

"Finally!" Lapis huffs. "Can't believe you forgot to see if they included batteries."

"Cats can't talk." you remind and wave the vibrator very meaningfully. "Unless they don't want to play.

Lapis pouts and rolls her eyes, giving you a loud and clear meow. 

"Now then," you smile. "Lie down." Lapis obeys and lays down. 

You smirk and get your fingers under the noticeably tight waistband of her shorts, you make a mental note to buy her some new shorts to accommodate her bigger frame. Once you drag them down and off her legs, you do the same to the underwear she's wearing, which like the shorts will probably have to be replaced for a bigger size soon. With Lapis's lower half bare, your eyes wanders to her thighs and hips, which are tattooed in stretch marks. Jesus, what had you done to be blessed with this gorgeous plump beauty of a gem?

Despite both your kinks being very unusual to most people and gems, Lapis is a very simple gem to pleasure. Penetration just wasn't really her thing, she found she prefer to get off by using a vibrator and rubbing it against her clit. And of course you were more then happy to do that. A good pet owner must spoil and pamper their pet like royalty, and you were going to make Lapis Lazuli feel like the queen of the world. Lapis parts her thick thighs , allowing you access to her nether regions. You run a finger to separate the folds to reveal her clit, you chuckle to yourself. 

"Someone looks needy." you tease and turn the toy on and select a low speed setting. 

Lapis gives you a sassy sounding meow, as if to say 'get on with it'. You smiled and bring the vibrator to her clit and start to gently rub it against her bud. Starting out nice and slow, humming as you do so. Lapis gives a muffled moan, causing you to look up at her. Lapis's eyes are lazily shut, a faint smile lingers on her lips. Looks like your darling kitten is perfectly happy, what more could an owner want? 

Well... To make her happier of course! She was your pet after all, and a good master should spoil their pet! It was the responsibility of an owner to shower their pet with the upmost care, kindness, and pampering. And that was just what you intended to do. You set the vibrator on the next speed and keep rubbing.

"Does my kitty like that?" you ask, Lapis nods and gives you a meow. You can't help but coo, and after massaging her bud for awhile you crank up the speed again. "How bout now?"

"Oh fuck yeah!" Lapis Lazuli cries out. You tsk and shake your head, returning the toy to its lowest setting. She scowls at you. "What the hell?!"

"Kitties can't talk." you tease with a smirk. "So if you wanna be a pampered pussy I would suggest you stay in character."

She glares at you and gives you a meow. Ah, music to your ears. And with that you crank the toy back up to its original speed. 

"Good girl." you praise and keep massaging Lapis's clit with the vibrator. 

Despite gems and humans being so drastically different, you know Lapis's body language when she's about to reach her climax. Her toes curl, she digs her fingers into the ground, and her breathing is fast and heavy. When she gets to that point, you turn down the speed, she snaps at you, then meows, and you turn it back up. You know she knows what your doing, no pet of yours was going to have a fast and mediocre orgasm. Your kitty deserved an intense orgasm that left her exhausted and sweating like the cute pig she was. 

After repeating the pattern of teasing and taunting Lapis with your ability to lower and turn up the power of the vibrator and hearing her go from cries that she was nearing her orgasm, to small muffled moans. And you love every bit of it, but soon you decide you played with your pet long enough and it was time to give her a treat. You set the toy on the highest setting and rub away at her clit.

It's then your sweet kitten got her well deserve treat. You watch in delight as her whole body tenses, she lets out a yell as her toes curl tightly, she digs her fingers into the ground so much her knuckles start turning white. What a sight, this is what the both of you loved. Lapis loved how intense her orgasm always was and you loved spoiling her, it was a match made in heaven. How did you get so lucky to meet this blue gem goddess? 

Lapis Lazuli's cries are soon replaced with heavy panting as her climax comes to an end. You smile and sit next to her, stroking her head of blue hair and occasionally poking at the fluffy cat ears of her headband, they were just too cute. 

"Tired?" you asked, brushing her bangs out of her face, she nods. "Nothing an extra large slushy can't cure." you chuckle. "Anything else you want at the gas station, love?"

Lapis takes a moment to think about it as she pants before finally answering. "Make that two extra large slushies, both in blue raspberry." she pauses again before adding. "A few hotdogs, a bag of spicy chips, some nachos, those egg salad sandwiches if they got them, some chocolate bars, but not dark chocolate, you know I hate the stuff." she reminds and rolls onto her doughy belly.

"Is that all?" you ask, taking out your wallet to make sure you had your debit card on you.

"Nope." Lapis grins. "A few pepperoni sticks, beef jerky, gummy bears, corn dogs, and a few of those snack cakes I love so much." she bats her eye lashes. "Please?" she added.

You smile and give her chubby cheek a kiss. "Of course, my kitty."


End file.
